


The Fairest One

by Psyga315



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Evil Queen had done it herself. She saw to murdering Snow White personally. Though, she forgot one little detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairest One

“Magic mirror on the wall, who _now_ is the fairest one of all?” Grimhilde smirked smugly as she held a box containing the heart of Snow White. Knowing that Humbert might have a change of heart and not do the job he was given, she personally saw to killing the princess herself.

“Amidst her blood sprayed over the wild flowers, by a rock where she is slumped, resides Snow White, the fairest of them all."

“... What?” She muttered.

“For she is still beautiful, even in death.” As the mirror said that, the evil queen lost it and broke the mirror.


End file.
